


Markiplier Moodboard: The Start of Darkness

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Corruption, Damien (Who Killed Markiplier?) - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A moodboard inspired by the ending of "Who Killed Markiplier?" and the fandom's initial thoughts and feelings on Damien's unfortunate fate.





	Markiplier Moodboard: The Start of Darkness

> “You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”
> 
> — Harvey Dent,  _The Dark Knight_

He was a good man… once. But no more.

The betrayal of a close friend and the deaths of those he’d cared for turned him into a cold-blooded monster, hellbent on finding and punishing whoever is responsible for their deaths. There is no mercy and no reason behind those tortured, solemn eyes… only the rage, and the voices of the dead crying out to him for justice from beyond the grave.

He was a good man. Now he is become Death, the destroyer of worlds. If you see him… _run._  There is no love or compassion in his heart anymore, and your endless suffering is certain.


End file.
